My Tempesta
by Genbenlicious
Summary: My name is Amari Sakuya, I'm 21 years old student at University of Tokyo. I'm a normal Otaku, and I like KHR series. But now, I have another identity when I die and Reborn at KHR World. I'm Gokudera Lavina, age unknown and the mother of the cute little 5 years old Hayato & a wife of the Storm Guardian Vongola Primo G. Wait, what!/Warning : Self-Insert, Semi-AU/ GxLavina / Ch. 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **My Tempesta

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **SI, OC Pairing, Bad Grammar

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

Hey, I'm Amari Sakuya and I'm 21 years old. I'm a student at University of Tokyo and I like playing a piano and studying many language other than Japan like Italia, Chinese, Korean, and France. I ever studying a Greek Language and Swahili don't asked me why I did that.

I'm just a normal otaku (No, I just like KHR please~) and now I'm in the deep of darkness. You can asked why, but I can't answer it because I don't know too. The last thing that I remember is the truck that come to me when I just cross the street to go to The University.

…

Wait, so—am I dead? That's why I can't see anything right now?!

"…na…vina…" the voice, I can hear the voice! Yay, I'm not dead—because I can still hear the voice and he or she called some of the name that I didn't know. But I'm sure that he (or she) called me to wake up.

I'll try to opened my eyes, and look at the man with a black hair… a beard and—in fact, he seems so familiar at my eyes. But, that's not a prevent doctor at KHR right? That's not Dr. Shamal…

Yes, definitely…

"I—It's a miracle! The car is explodes and she still alive even she's in a coma for 5 years!" The other person at the white room (it's a patient room at hospital, I know) is the nurse that look at the man who looks like very much with Shamal, "doctor Shamal, should we inform this to Mr. Tempesta?"

"Funny…" the man, who called by Shamal is looking at me who just try to speak with my hoarse voice, "I think I hear that you—" I pointed to the nurse, "—called him," I pointed that Shamal Cosplayer, "Shamal. It seems like you want me to believe that I'm in the same world with that prevent doctor…"

…

"Is her brain is okay?"

"Yes, but maybe she get a delusion from the effect of the coma." Shamal (heck no!) just nodded and look at me again. I already awake damn it! So please stop stare at me like I'm insane!

"Are you okay Lavina?"

Yes-yes I'm o—wait, what did he called me?

"Uh… what did you say again? Repeated it please?"

"Are you—okay?"

"And then?"

"Lavina?"

WHAT!? It can't be—I'm not Lavina, and Lavina as Gokudera's mom right? The one that only appeared at the flash back in KHR! Why I'm in here, why I can smell Shamal's cologne and why he called me by the name of the dead people!

Wait, coma? At 5 years?!

Okay, inhale exhale inhale exhale…

"W—Where's the mirror…" even Shamal and the nurse was confused, they give me a small mirror, and I'm looking at the mirror. Green eyes, silver curly long hair and a pale face.

…

THIS IS NOT MY FACE!

And moreover, this is Gokudera Lavina's Face, Hayato's mom! The women that I wished to still alive at the story. But seriously, she's more beautiful even that Nana (sorry no offense) she's the most beautiful women at KHR!

"Are you really okay?"

…

"Lavina?"

…

"Gokudera-san?"

…

"Lavina Go—"

"Please tell me that I'm not the mother of the most handsome boy named Gokudera Hayato," I grabbed Shamal's shirt and I look with the pledge face, "please tell me that this is just a dream!"

"Yes, you're the mother of 5 years old Gokudera Hayato. And no, this is not a dream," kick me now—seriously, I'm a big fans of KHR but I never dreamed that I can reborn at the KHR world just like this, "I think I just called your husband to come in here…"

"My what?!"

"She's having a amnesia—and I'm sure about that," Shamal just turned back his body and write something at the paper. I think he just say that I or I can say dear Lavina is turned to a crazy women and now he'll send me to a psychiatry, "I hope you still remember your husband like you still remember your son's name Lavina…"

But, I think at KHR series, Amano Akira never say about Gokudera's Father's name. Even at Fanfiction . net (yes, I'm an author too) too. So, how can I know who's my 'husband'?

"Lavina, seriously this isn't a joke!"

'_I'm not joking please, nor insane too,_' I'm screaming at my mind. It just like there's a bomb at my head and now it's exploded in my head, and smash my brain into the piece.

"I'll called Mr. Tempesta doctor…"

Okay, so—I can called my 'husband' with Mr. Tempesta too right?

-oOo-

Even I pinch and punch my own hand (and sometimes my face if that nurse didn't stop me) I didn't wake up from this reality. And after 2 hours doing that, I give up and accept that this is the reality and I'm not dreaming. I'm die and reborn to Lavina Gokudera.

And now, I'm in here—at the VIP Room and wait for my husband even I never married to him. I just hope that he isn't a creepy man, fatty man and didn't have a mustache. Ew, I hate a mustache, I'll ripped that out if he have that.

So, now I must be patient and waiting for Mr. Tempesta or whatever he is…

"Why the fuck you didn't tell me about this earlier you fucking prevent doctor!?" Wow, a colorful word at the one phrase. Why I didn't surprised about that? My husband is a mouthful man and maybe he like to torture the women and trash mouth about the women, "I'm her fucking husband!"

Yes, and I'm your fucking wife…

"I told you to not swear at the name of god!" the other sound and some feeling again is come to me. It seems like I even heard about that phrase. Not at the canon, but I think I see that in the fanfiction.

"Calm down everyone, this is a hospital…"

"Calm down my ass, where's she?!"

CKLEK!

And tadaaa—welcome to your wife's room honey~ you want to eat, bathing, or maybe some extra service from me before the midnight time? I already waiting for you and want to look at your…

At your Magenta hair, and a red eyes with that sexy tattoo in your right face until your cheek…

"Lavina…"

WHAT-THE-F*CK!

I blink for once, and again—now smack my own face very hard and make five people in front of me (six if I include Shamal) just shock and stare at me like I'm an alien.

"Lavina… are you okay?"

…

I'm INSANE~ But I'm happy too~~~~

Okay, let me introduce myself again.

My name is Amari Sakuya and I'm 21 years old. I'm the student at University of Tokyo and I like playing a piano. I'm an otaku and I like KHR series.

But now, I also named Lavina Gokudera age unknown and the mother of the cute little Hayato. I also recently wake up after get into a coma for 5 years. And now, I have a new information that recently got into my brain—that I also the wife of the Storm Guardian of Vongola Primo.

WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

To be Continue

*evil laugh*

Sorry, it's my first time to write an English story and I know that my language is very bad. But I'm not an English people nor I'm good at that. It just some of hobby and I just want to know how's the other opinion about my first KHR Ffic.

This is semi-AU story and in this world, First Generation Vongola and Tenth generation of Vongola is at the same time being a parent and the children. And Hayato never meet her mother and live with his father.

I really like Lavina and I like (not so crack) pairing GxLavina. So, I write this story.

Question :

Should I continue this story?

Do you want this story to become Yaoi or a straight? And if this is straight, I don't like a canon's pairing so is it okay with OC pairing? (I'm Fujoshi, but I really like an OC pairing)

So, please review and answer it~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **My Tempesta

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **SI, OC Pairing, Bad Grammar

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

**G's POV**

**.**

_"I'll be right back G, you can going back with Hayato first," Lavina is the only women that I loved so much. Maybe Giotto and the other didn't believe that I can love someone and married with her. Yes, I myself also didn't believe that I can love someone like that._

_At that time, Lavina is just give birth to our son Hayato and she must check something and want me to going back first with Hayato. If only I didn't leave her that time, maybe I still have her with my son and become a complete family._

_"I'm sorry Mr Tempesta, but your wife is die during the car accident when she want to go back to the mansion. The car is falling to the cliff and explodes. We're really sorry," I can't believe it, she already said that that time she'll come back and can't wait to meet us. And that time, I lose her forever. _

_I think so until today..._

-oOo-

"G are you okay?"

I snapped out from the dream and look at Giotto who just look at me. I shook my head and sighed, this is 5 years since Lavina death and just for today I can't work and thinking so clearly

"Yes, sorry Giotto... It just I was thinking about her," and the pregnant silence coming even the sound of the the fallen leaf can be hear. Maybe if Daemon in here, he can laugh at my weakness every years. But now he's not in here and I just with Giotto, Lampo, Ugetsu, and Knuckle.

My phone is ringing and I took over to look that the prevent doctor is calling me.

"What?"

_"Can you come to Sicilly Hospital right now?"_

"Why? You know how I hate that place so much right?" Yes, because it remind me the last place I even see Lavina alive. And I don't want to go to the hostpital again, ever.

...

"_Yourwifeiswakeup,_" wait what? I can't understand if he talk so fast like that and what wife is what? I didn't hear wrong right?

"Whose wife is what?"

"_I said, your only wife Gokudera Lavina is wake up and now waiting for you at the hospital,_" is he insane? If this is a sick joke, I'll blow his head even he's Hayato's teacher. How dare he say that Lavina who already die 5 years ago is awake and wait for me.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Lavina is dead 5 years ago and if this is a joke between you and Daemon, I swear that I'll—"

"_Your wife is still alive since 5 years ago and just go deep into a coma stage. So, get you buts in here and look at her okay?_" What did he say? Since 5 years ago, even I already say to Hayato that her mother was die, Lavina is still alive? How—why nobody talk to me about that?!

"G?"

I stand up from the chair and look at a confused Giotto.

"I want to go to Lavina's place..." And Giotto and the other look at me with a horror face like I want to die today.

Wait, what?

-oOo-

So here I am, looking at my wife who just stare at me like I'm the strange and she just silent and smack her face? What's going on with her?!

"Lavina, are you alright?"

"A-are you G?" Okay, she still remember me, and now why she still look at me like I'm an alien (or an UMA at Hayato's case)? I walked to her side and still look at her didn't dare to touch her like she's very fragile, "how did you…"

I don't understand about why she's looking at me like I want to killed her, so I look at Shamal who just sighed and gestured me to come with him.

"Can I trust you to look at her Ugetsu?"

"Of course, don't worry about her G," I just nodded and walking to Shamal whose out from the room.

-Lavina (Sakuya)'s POV-

In my last memories being an otaku named Sakuya, when I look at KHR manga, Giotto's world and Tsuna's world isn't same. So why I live at G's time, with Shamal and Hayato too? And I'm being Lavina?

"Lavina-dono, how can you survived from that accident?"

"W—what accident?" Let me remember about how Lavina is dead—oh, okay when Hayato's fourth birthday she want to meet him, and the car is explodes at the climb. Isn't the same think at this world?

"Maybe she get a trauma at her head," Knuckle look at me and sit at next me to check my condition. But I didn't hurt, maybe I feel dizzy but now it's nothing. I just want to know how I ended in this freaking world.

"I want to back to the house…"

"Don't worry, if Shamal said that you can leave from hospital you can come with us again at the mansion," wait what? The house that I mean is MY house, Amari Sakura's house not some of big mansion, "and I think you didn't have some injury, maybe your body is weak because of your condition before."

I don't want to be in here, not because I reborn to Lavina, have a cute little boy named Hayato and have a hot (and sexy) husband with his boss and friends, but I have my own family.

But I know that I can't do anything to change it…

-G's POV-

"She have amnesia?"

"Yes, but not for all memories, she still remember our name but she looks like didn't remember the place and the situation at this time. So, don't be so confused if she looks weird when she saw you," Shamal look at me and I can just show him my shocking face.

Lavina had an amnesia? But it's better than she didn't know who am I or Hayato. It's already the best present that I receive at my birthday. Yes, today is my birthday remember? 12th September.

"But how I didn't know that she's still alive since 5 years ago? I can say to Hayato that her mother isn't died and soon can be with him when he need her," I give a question look and some of glare to Shamal. In fact, I must know about my wife's condition not when she's wake up but since the first time.

"That because she's disappeared 1 week after she 'died' and I found her a months ago," say what?! Lavina is disappeared from her grave and—, "I found her when I called to cure some of the victim of Esterno Famiglia even we can't catch the culpit."

"So… do you mean that Lavina is—"

"Yes, I think Esterno Famiglia steal her body when we think that Lavina is dead, and use her body to make an… experiment…" I'm too shock to say anything. So, I didn't do anything to Lavina for 5 years she shivered from the experiment of Esterno Famiglia?!

"Is there something that change at her body?"

"No, until now I didn't find anything that change from 5 years ago except her weight. The first time I'm looking at her, she got a malnutrition and dehydration. Sorry G, I must say this to you, we can't called you when we first time found her, because of her condition," I just bowed my head and sighed.

I'm a bad guy right? A bad father, a bad husband…

"Don't worry, she'll be fine now with you and the others…"

-Lavina's POV-

I eat my apple which given by Ugetsu. He even slice it like a rabbit. Hehehe, I know that Ugetsu is a friendly people and instantly I already like her. Not that I didn't like Lampo or Knuckle, especially Giotto, but maybe it because his rain guardian that can make me calm.

When I realize that I can't do anything to change all back, I can just resigned and do what I can do right now. Being Lavina.

But even I already read and watch KHR series, there's a little information about Lavina. I just know that she's motherly, calm, and love her Hayato so much. I hope I didn't do anything wrong or they'll think that I'm a spy.

"How's she G?" I look at my 'husband' that return to my room and look at Giotto first, "is she okay?"

"Yes, just some of mayor problem, but we can take her to the mansion today if you want Lavina," G smile softly at me and I think my face is being red. He's so cool like TYL Hayato~ in fact, I better choose him than Giotto or the others.

Hey, I like a bad looking guy like him~

"Of course G, I want to meet our Hayato," OMG! I say it! OUR Hayato, it's sound like I as Amari Sakuya was married with G and become Hayato's mom, not as Lavina G's Lover at this world!

"I bet he really want to meet you Lavina," G patted my head, Giotto and the others just smile at us and walked out from my room leave me with G alone without them, "I missed you so much…"

I'm sorry that I am not your wife G, but I can't do anything to give her back or returned to my own world.

I feel warm when I look at G who just at an inch from my face. And he looks like he want to kissed me and stroke my hair put it behind my ears. My eyes is wide and I pushed him unconsciousness.

Well~ even if I'm you fans, I can't just give my first kiss to the 'strange' right? Even he's my husband.

"S—Sorry G…"

"It's okay, sorry for make you scary Lavina. I just, I want to believe myself that you're not some of illusion from that watermelon head or it's not a dream like before," I'm looking at G's soft eyes, I never imagine that I can see the other side of G like this.

"I'm in here G, don't worry this is not a dream or an illusion…"

How can I become sooo Feminine right now? I'm a tomboy girl that never used a skirt before and I'm single for 2 years. But now, I'm a mother, and I'm a wife of right hand man mafia boss.

Maybe it's because the condition?

Even I never being a good girl, I'll try to change it. For G and Hayato of course, being Lavina that G's know and being a good mother for Hayato.

-oOo-

I only see the fire in front of me, and actually now I can't breath normally. It seems like the smoke of this fire blocked me to breath normally. If I still in this place, I can die because of the fire and maybe the smoke.

"Did you find her?"

I can hear someone talked, and I saw a bunch of people who walking to me and look at my condition.

"Yes, that's her—what should we do now boss?"

"Bring her with us and replace her with the other corpse. I want them to think that she's die," who? And who am I? Am I Amari Sakuya, or am I Gokudera Lavina at this case?

But this accident, a cliff—car that explodes and the castel on the top of hills, I think I know something about this. It's the same scene that I even read in KHR series, when Lavina was dead.

So, Am I Lavina now…?

'_I'm sorry…'_

Who? The scene is change with a white room without anyone eles. Only me alone without everything. No, I can see someone that appeared in front of me. The women with a long silver hair, and green eyes.

"Lavina-san…?"

'_I'm sorry, this all my fault…'_

What? Why? I didn't understand!

"Wait, don't leave me alone, I want to asked you something! Lavina-san, please come back!"

'_I'll leave you G and Hayato, please take care of them…'_

What?

-oOo-

"Lavina…" I opened my eyes, and look at G who put my head at his shoulder. It seems like I slept over when we want to go to Vongola mansion. I can see Ugetsu and Giotto who smile at me and G, also Lampo who just yawned and look away from us.

"Why you looking at me like that Giotto-san…?"

"It's been a whole time that I see G's face like that after you 'die'," Giotto giggle and make G's face is red and also my face, "I'm glad that our G is back now~"

"Shut up Giotto…"

"Maa-maa, I think Ruka, Elena, Asuka, and Namie is happy too if they know that you're still alive," I know who's Elena. But who's Ruka and Namie and Asuka?

…

"You didn't remember about them?"

"I—I'm sorry G, but I can't remember it," I shook my head and look so confused with that name. Okay, maybe not Elena but the other two is, "is that something wrong with me…?"

"It's okay, you'll remember it later. So, Ruka is Ugetsu's wife and Takeshi's mother," Ugetsu just nodded and smile at me, "Elena is Daemon's wife and Chrome and Mukuro's mother, Asuka is Alaude's wife and Kyouya's mom, and Namie is Giotto's wife and Tsuna's mom…"

So, Giotto isn't with Nana—but maybe it because Iemitsu with her. But how about the unnamed character that claim to be Hayato's dad instead G?

"Are you okay?"

Okay, somehow I feel very weird when I look at the calm G with his soft eyes and smile only for me. It's very charming but also creepy for me.

"Yes," I look at the street and realized that somehow the street is so familiar like déjà vu, "this place…"

"It's the territory of Vongola Mansion," and I know that this place is the place which make Lavina got an accident. So, Lavina was 'dead' when she want to go to Vongola Mansion?

"We already arrived, can you walked by yourself?" I blushed when G say that. Hey, I can still control myself I can't be a spoiled people even G is so protective with me now.

"I can handle myself G, don't spoiling me so much like this…"

"Sorry, can't help that—it seems like you can disappeared when I didn't grab you everytime."

"G," I sighed and look at him before grab his collar and kiss his cheek. Yes, his cheek—I didn't want to kiss his mouth because I'm not Lavina that he love and that can make G look cheating with me.

Sorry Lavina-san…

"I said, I'm not disappeared again okay? I'll be with you from now until I die again," G grab his (red) cheek and look at me with a shocking face. I can't handle it and laugh at how's G look now.

"Old man, where did you go today? You never going anywhere without telling me like today," I turned away from G to look at the 5 years old boy who just stand in front of me. The silver hair with the same eyes with me.

"And I don't know that you allowed some women to kissed you, you say that that's disgusting," I tilled my head and look at G.

"What? I just want to kiss you only, not the other women," since when G can flatted like this? Oh, maybe that because he loved Lavina so much. Note, it's Lavina—not me as Amari.

"Don't say that in front of Hayato G…"

"Who are you?" Hayato look at me with the puppy look and that make me can't refrain myself and hug him tightly.

"My son is too cuteee~!"

-oOo-

Thanks for reader who leave the review or fave and follow, I appreciated that and I hope you still want to read it again. And yes, except Lavina and Elena it's Vongola1stxOCs.

Hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **My Tempesta

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **SI, OC Pairing, Bad Grammar

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

Hayato's POV

.

_"What?"_

_"Tsuna-sama and the other have the mother. Why I didn't have a mother old man?" I know that Namie-san and the others look at me like I'm their son just like Tsuna-sama and the others. But sometimes I feel jealous with bakka-Takeshi and the other, "is my mother hate me so she didn't want to life with me?"_

_"Who say that ridiculous thing like that? Your mother love you even more than me, even if she didn't want to live in here, she probably bring you with her," my old man always say that when I asked him about my mother and I never know why my mother isn't here with us._

_"So why? Why isn't she here with us?"_

_"Because... She can't Hayato," I still remember how hurt my old man looks alike at that time. It's not like him, "she's die Hayato... I'm sorry."_

-oOo-

"Your son?" I pushed the women that hug me and look at the same hair and eyes color with me. Who's she? And why old man seems very closed with her, "who-"

"Uncle G, father why are you so late?" Tsuna-sama come with bakka-Takeshi, Ryouhei, Kyouya, and Mukuro. We already prepare anything to celebrate old man's birthday even he never want to celebrate this day. Okay, back to the lady in front of me who just looking at me and talk to my old man.

"You never show him my photo?"

"Sorry, but you know that you never want to take a photo right? So, I just have some of your photo," okay, why must I know this lady? And the one that I really want to see the photo is my mom not this lady.

"But he should know me..."

"Who's the pretty lady Hayato?" Tsuna-sama asked me and I want to answer it but I didn't know who's she too. I can hear that father is talking with that lady.

"L-Lavina is that you?" I can hear that Aunt Namie know about this woman too. Okay, I still confused and need some explain. Who is she?

"She's Namie Lavina, you remember who's she right?" Father explain about Tsuna-sama's mom like that lady didn't know her but aunt Namie of course know her.

"How-Giotto, you must explain all of these right now!"

"Calm down Namie, I'll explain it after we bring Lavina at her room," I look at her again and she just smile and stroke my hair. I don't know why but the feeling it's so warm and different than when aunt Namie or the other do that to me.

"Hello Hayato, my name is Gokudera Lavina, I'm your mother..."

What?!

-Lavina's POV-

I can see that Hayato is so confused when I say that I'm his mother. Maybe that because G never say anything about Lavina, maybe it because he still can't accept her death. I wonder if he know that I'm not Lavina, is he angry with me? Or the worse thing is he'll killed me.

Now, I'm at one of the room in mansion with a short brown hair like Mikasa Ackerman in Shingeki no Kyoujin and she's Giotto's wife—she looks like Nana but younger than her, Giotto and his guardian except Daemon and Alaude, and the childrens.

"Aunt Lavina, are you really Hayato's mom?" I look at Tsuna who look at me with his big honey eyes. It's so adorable and like a little rabbit. Not just Tsuna but Takeshi, Kyouya, Mukuro, Chrome, even Ryouhei is so cute!

"Yes… you are Tsunayoshi right? Thanks for take care him until now," I patted his head and I swear that I can see rabbit ears at Tsuna's head. Okay, it just a hallucination I know.

"Kufufufu~ now I can see how Hayato-_chan _can get his hair and eyes color," even he already have that creepy laugh, I still thinking that Mukuro is the most adorable pineapple (?) in the world!

I'm looking at 'my son' and he just bowed his head. Giotto who look at two of us feel something before he looking at G who just nodded.

"Okay, I'll prepare the dinner—Tsuna, can you help your mother?" Tsuna look at his father and nodded. Ugetsu and the other also picked their children and leave me with G and Hayato.

G stand up, and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, take all the time to talk with him. He's a brat but I know he want to meet you…"

"G, don't say that to Hayato," I growled and look at G who just laugh and turn back to the door behind him. And now, I'm alone with Hayato who didn't talk for maybe 30 minutes.

"Hayato, are you okay?"

"Are you… really my mother?" I can see that he still can't accept me to his mother. Maybe because G already tell him that Lavina is dead and he can't ever meet her mother again.

"Yes Hayato, and I can't tell you why I'm not here for 5 years," I stroke his hair and smile at him, "but, I'm so sorry that I can't be with you until now."

"Is that because you hate me and old man?"

"No—no Hayato, I don't hate you and don't you dare to say something like that. I love you Hayato—I love you more than you know and your father know what's my feeling," I know that Lavina love Hayato very much and she didn't want to hear something like that from Hayato.

"But father said that you already die last year…"

"Your father same with the other just know that I'm still alive and just get into coma stage. Shamal is your teacher right?" Hayato nodded and I'm looking at his eyes who just stare at me, "he's the one that save me, even he didn't tell your father until today."

"That prevent doctor, why he didn't tell me anything yesterday," He just so cute when he pouted and grumble like that, "so you really my mom right? You'll never leave me alone again right?"

"Of course Hayato, I can't leave you again. It just, you're too cute and I can't stay so far from you," I hugged him and patted his head. For a moment, he didn't return my action, but I can feel that his body was shaken. I know that little boy need his complete family and now, he get that, "are you crying Hayato?"

"…'m not, I'm a big boy and I'm the future right hand man of Tsuna-sama…"

"You want to be like your father huh?" He pushed me and look at me with that watery eyes and with the red face that similar with his father's hair.

"N—No mom! I want to be Tsuna-sama's right hand man not because of that old geezer! I just—"

"Hayato, when the last time you called your father with 'dad' or 'father'?" I can see that his eyes was wided. Okay, I know even he didn't remember the last time he called G with dad or father, "it's okay, but can you called him with father or dad from now?"

"I—I'll try…"

"Good boy," I smiled and patted his head again, "so, can you tell me about you and your father life until now?"

"Okay!" He smile widely and sit on my lap, "I was born at 12th September and—"

With Hayato's story, I can make some scene what's going on in this world right? Yeah, one stone to target two bird. Sorry if I used you to get an information Hayato. But believe me, I still love you even maybe less than Lavina's love for you.

-oOo-

"Old—I mean father tell me that a grand piano at the East Wing of mansion is yours. Do you like playing a piano mom?" I'm walking with Hayato to the dining room and he still telling me about his story.

"Yes, I like it. I'm a pianist before met your father," I grab his hand and smile at him, "do you like a piano Hayato?"

"Yes, but no one can teach me how to play it. Even uncle Ugetsu, he can't play a piano," oh well, even at KHR series at this age Hayato is already be a talented pianist, in this world he never met her mother, "can you teach me mom? I want to try to play it! And I want to hear you played it too!"

I hope I didn't played it wrong of different from Lavina-san…

"Okay, just tell me when you want me to teach you okay? But don't forget about you little boss," I pinch his cheek and walking again.

When I looking at the window in front of the dining room. My eyes is widen when I realized something that catch my eyes. A women figure that smile at the room with a grand piano, look at me with that green eyes which same with me.

Okay, I think I really turned to a crazy women, because I think I'm looking at Lavina's figure right now.

…

"Mom?" I can hear Hayato's voice next me, but I can't turned my eyes from that figure. It just, she called me and want to say something to me. But what and how can I see Lavina-san if I'm in her body right now, "mom, are you okay?"

My head is spinning, and I can't walked again. It just like my body is freezing and my eyes is just looking at Lavina-san at the room.

'_Can I talk to you for a moment Amari-san…?'_

What?

"MOM!"

Hayato's voice is the one that I can hear before the darkness is what I get.

My name is Amari Sakuya, and now I'm Gokudera Lavina. In my live (now and at the past) I never have some problem with the ghost. And I can't look or communicate with them. But now, why I can see someone that already die and hear her voice in my head?

What's going on in here?!

-To be Continue-

Am I too quick to update this story?

And this is the third chapter of My Tempesta. With still a bad grammar of mine…

I'm sorry if it disturbing you all, really I can read an English story and translate it to my own language, but I can't write an English story with a good grammar.

How's the story until now? It just a scene when Lavina (Amari) is meeting with Hayato and the others. And at the end of this chapter, she can see Lavina at the mansion. But it just her ghost, but how?

I'll answer it at the next chapter. So, can I request something to you all who read this story?

I need some review about this story ._.

But thanks for the review from **Guest** and I'm not an Italian people but I can still understand what are you talking about ^^; and thanks to you all people who follow and favorite this story :)

I hope you still want to read this story ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **My Tempesta

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **SI, OC Pairing, Bad Grammar

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

**(Real) Lavina's POV**

**.**

_I love my husband, and I'm very happy when I know that we'll have a baby. Okay, maybe G can just stunted when I say to him that I'm pregnant, maybe he didn't guess that he'll be a father. But really, I can see that he feel very happy at that time, and of course when our son is arrived in the world._

_"Lavina, I must say something about your condition," Shamal is my doctor and my cousin. When I just give birth my son, he called me to discuss something about my condition. And of course I don't want G to know about this. I know that this isn't a good news, "I check your heart condition and I must say that—your disease is worsened now. You must say that to G…"_

"_I know Shamal, but—I just can't do that," I know that it just about time to G to know about my condition. But I can't say that myself, moreover we just have Hayato in our life, "I can't make them feel sad if they know that I'll die…"_

"_But if they didn't know either, don't you think that they'll be feel hurt more than if you say that now?"_

…

"_Give me some time to think about it Shamal…"_

-Amari's POV-

"…ke up…"

I hear the voice when I am in the middle of the darkness again. I try to open my eyes, to look at the room with a grand piano at the center. I move my body, and I can see that I return to my own body. Amari Sakuya's body—long black hair and brown eyes.

I wonder who's calling me to wake up. And the last thing that I remember is I walked with Hayato to the dining room and I'm looking at one of the room to find—

"Ah, You already awake Amari-san?" I stare at the silver long hair woman who just sit in front of the piano. Her soft smile and her beautiful eyes is looking at me and walking to the next me, "sorry if I make you dizzy. From the dream is the only way I can communicate with you."

"L—Lavina-san, so that's really you?"

"Yes, if I communicate with you when you still awake, G and the other will think that we're insane right?" I _sweatdrop_ and I know that what she said is true, "I think, your body can't hold the power of my soul so it makes you collapsed like this…"

"Power of your soul? A—are you a ghost in our real world?"

"You can say that, but it also caused by the mafia group called Esterno Famiglia…" My eyes is widen when I hear that famiglia. What?! Esterno famiglia is an organization who take Mukuro to be the one of their experiment right?! Why they want to used Lavina-san's body to be their experiment, "they are the one that make the car falling to the cliff and they steal my body and change it with another corpes."

"But why Giotto-san and the other didn't know about this? They can check your body when they know about the accident right?" and at the modern era like this, we can used a medic record about the teeth of used the DNA.

"The damage of an accident is too much, and they send some of their man to manipulate an autopsy result about my death," I just stare at her who just sit at the next me, "they want to make an experiment, to change my soul with the other soul from another dimension…"

"What?! That's why I—but, why me? And how did you still in here?"

"When the shocking wave was send to my body, at the same time your real body is dead because of some accident," okay, that damn truck make me dead, so Amari Sakuya is already dead at my own world. I can't go back to my life even if I want it, "but they didn't know that my soul is still in my body, and didn't leave completely. So, when your soul going into my body, I hold your soul and make them think that they failed to put your soul in my body and I falling to the comatose stage."

Give me some aspirin now please, I can't handle it.

"So, in fact you still at this world but at the same time you didn't?" Lavina-san just nodded and smile at me, "if we share the body, can you control your own body like I did?"

"Yes I can, but like I said before—your soul can't handle my energy to control the body at the real world and it make us collapsed like this time," so this is my fault that Lavina-san can't meet Hayato and G?

"Sorry…"

"Don't say sorry to me Amari, your existence is the reason why I still alive right now and can look at my husband and my son," she's very kind and her smile is so warm. I think I understand why G can falling in love with her, "even they can't see me, I hope they can feel myself from you. So, I'll leave two of them with you okay?"

…

"That's it!" I think I make her shock when I shout in front of her and grab her hand, "If I become stronger than this time, is my body can handle your energy and you can control your body again Lavina-san?"

"M—Maybe?"

"Okay, I'll be stronger and I make you can meet Hayato and G-san again!"

…

"You're a kind person Amari, now you must wake up. Because Hayato is so scared because you collapsed in front of him," ah! I forget about that! Hayato is shouting me when I'm getting collapsed is because he's so scary, "you can hear my voice or sometimes can see my figure near you. So, if you want to asked something about my life, you can just asked it at your mind."

"Okay, thanks Lavina-san!"

"Oh one more thing!" I look at Lavina and she look embarrassing with something, "today is G's birthday. So—can you help me…?"

-G's POV-

I'm very shock when I look at Hayato who come to me like a freaking people and say that his mother is collapsed in front of him. Is there something wrong with Lavina? What if that damn Esterno People do something to her body?

I rushed to her room with the other and some of maid is already in here with Lavina who still unconscious in her bed.

"M—Mom won't leave us again right?" I never see Hayato who looks so scared with anything except when it become to his Tsuna-sama, "she promise me to teach me to play a piano…"

"Don't worry son, she'll be okay," I patted his head and he just nodded and look at Lavina in front of us. I'm worried about her too but I can't just turn to a freaking man. Giotto who stand behind me patted my shoulder and I look at him who just smile.

"Don't worry G, she'll be okay…"

…

"Thanks to say that to me Giotto," I need someone who can say to me and reassure me that she'll be okay. Knuckle is checking to her condition.

"She didn't have some problem right now, maybe she just tired after she unconscious since five years ago. Just wait her for a moment and she'll be wake up," I nodded and let Hayato to sit in the chair next Lavina. Giotto, Namie, Ugetsu, Knuckle, Lampo and the children is waiting in her room too.

"Ugh…"

-Amaya's POV-

I still feel dizzy when I try to open my eyes. I know that isn't a dream, and I just meet Lavina-san. When I look around me, I found that everyone is around me and look worried. Hayato with his watery eyes is so adorable but I can't just keep him always crying like that.

"What—happen?"

"Mom!" I was shocked when Hayato hugged me tightly and crying. Okay, he's 5 years old boy and I can't just compared him with his 14 years old self. I patted his head, "d—don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Hayato, I feel little dizzy… I just feel tired because I actually just wake up today," I patted his head and wipe his tears. Aw, how cute he is right? I envy that Lavina-san have a cute little boy like Hayato and a handsome husband like G.

"Why you already going back to the mansion? You can take some rest at the hospital right?"

"I want to meet my big boy," I pinched his cheek and he looks shocked with that, "I really missed you so much and I can't wait to meet you Hayato…"

He just look at me for a while before smile and nodded his head. When he released his hands, G patted my head and I'm looking at him who just smile at me.

"Don't scare us like that…"

"I think I have two boys to take care and I can't just leave them alone again," G blushed at my word and I just laugh at him with Giotto and the others too.

"Glad that you already wake up, but you must take some rest Lavina," Giotto look at me and I nodded even if I didn't want to lay down at the bed after wake up from 5 years, I can't deny Giotto's word.

"Maa-maa, if Ruka and the other is already going back from the trip to Japan, they'll be surprised. I didn't tell them about you," Ugetsu with his usual attitude is smile at me also Knuckle who just nodded, "so, let me leave Lavina-dono to take some rest okay?"

"Okay!" The children is answer it together and walking away from the room with their parent. But when G was going out with the other, I grab his shirt and pulled him to whispered him some word like—

"I'll be waiting for you at piano's room G…"

-oOo-

"W—what if I didn't play it like you did before? I mean, you're a talented pianist and I just an amateur!"

I was panicked, Lavina-san want me to playing piano with a song when she meet G for the first time to be G's birthday present. Okay, I can read the note but I'm not a good pianist like Lavina-san. And now, she just stand at the next me and sighed.

'_Believe yourself Amari, I know you can do this.'_

"But G-san is love you so much, maybe if he hear when I played it, he know that I'm not you Lavina-san, and maybe he didn't believe me when I say that you're still alive in this body and then—"

'_Amari, look at me!'_ I look at Lavina-san who looks like patted my shoulder even she can't touch it, _'I know you can do it—okay? Just played it, and believe yourself…'_

…

"O—okay…"

The sheet that made by Lavina-san is so simple but I know that the technique is different than I think. I'm not a talented people even I already studying to play a piano since I'm 8 years old. I inhale, and I look at the clock—It's 10 o'clock at the noon.

'_He's coming…'_

I gulped and move my finger at the piano keys, playing a piano sheet in front of me. Even I hear the door is opened, I still played—I must concentrated or I'll make a mistake and it's so risk to me. It only took 10 minutes to me to finished the song like Lavina-san's did usually.

And when I want to turn back and look at G that I know is inside the room, someone hug me from behind and take his head on my shoulder. I can feel his breath and I'm so nervous with what he did to me. Okay Amari, G did that to Lavina not you!

"G—G?"

"You're really in here—it's really you right?"

"Of course you silly, didn't I say that I'm not some of illusion or your dream? I never leave you and Hayato again," I put my hand in his hand. I can't look at Lavina-san or G with this red face. I can't give a misunderstand to Lavina-san that maybe think that I love her husband.

"I just, it's like a dream when I hear that you still alive and wake up this morning…"

…

"So, now you believe me that I returned to you again right?" I didn't hear his answer, but he just nodded, agree with my word. When I want to pushed him, I can't move my face when he grab my chin and turn it to him.

No, I can't let him do this—not in front of Lavina-san!

"G—G—"

"Sssh—don't move," his voice, it's feel so warm and I feel like I can't do anything to stop him. I know that I can't let him to kiss me in front of Lavina-san. But I can't resist it even if I still be his wife for one day.

…

"AAAAH!" When our lips almost touch each other, the shout from the door stop him to kiss me. I pushed his face and look at the sleepy Hayato in front of the door, "what are you doing with mom old man!"

I can see that G is so angry with his son.

"Why are you in here brat!"

"I am the one who want to say that to you old man! I hear the sound of piano and I go to the piano room to see that you want to kiss mom!"

"So what?"

"You say that kissed is so disgusting especially when Uncle Daemon kiss aunt Elena in front of us!"

"That's because you're not old enough to look something like that," Hayato is mad too, and he walking to me before sitting at my lap. I hug him and look at him with confused face. But before I can asked him, he already put his hands at my cheek and kiss my lips.

…

"WHA—YOU BRAT!"

"What? I already old enough to do this, and she's my mom so I can do that," he stuck his tongue and look at G who just stunned with his red face, "I won't let this old man to kissed you mom, I'll protect you and Tsuna-sama!"

"Aw, Hayato—you are very cute~" I hug him tightly. Why Lavina-san can be so lucky to have this adorable son. I look at the mad G in front of me and I can hear Lavina-san who just giggle with her husband and her son's attitude.

Yeah, like father like son…

-To be Continue-

Ugh, I feel very happy with all of your review ^^

I make Lavina being a ghost and only Amari who can see her. Maybe at the next chapter, I'll make Lavina can control her body even it just for a while. And I personality, like the last scene when Hayato kissed Lavina to make G jealous XD

Thanks for the review, fave, and follow from you all ^ ^ hope I can see your review again to know how's this story ^ ^

Thanks for **Kazuri-yuko98 **(Thanks ^^ I just some of Lavina's fans and GxLavina's fans XD) | **OwlfieOver **(Thank you ^^ and I can't promise that I can update this story everyday even until now I can do that :) I'll try to studying about the grammar more) | **Guest **(-Translated it with google- Thanks ^^) | **animagirl **(yes I already made the scene :) hope it looks like you want :D) | **Analanat **(Thanks :D)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **My Tempesta

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **SI, OC Pairing, Bad Grammar

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

**Amari's POV**

**.**

_I can hear the voice at midnight. It just like the crying of somebody. I'll try to follow the voice and I arrived at one of the room at Vongola mansion. But who's the one who crying? I can see the fluffy brown hair that curling his body on the floor with one women who looks like a crazy people. She beat him, and she threat him like he's an animal. _

_"P—please mom, I'll be a good boy... Don't kick me again," It looks so terrible and I can't see who's the boy and that crazy women. But I don't know how, I think I know that voice it so familiar._

_"Don't you dare to tell anything to your father! Or you'll pay for it," I walked closed enough to see that crazy women and save the children. I can hear my heartbeat and I just want to stop her when—_

_"...na... Lavina?"_

-oOo-

I opened my eyes and look at G and Hayato in front of me. I already at Vongola mansion since 1 week ago, and Hayato still want to sleep with me and G didn't want to leave me with 'the brat' or something like that. And at the end, I sleep at Hayato's room with G, but Hayato sleep between us because he didn't want G to attack me.

"Good morning boys," they just smile at me and anwer it. I stand up and walking to my room who just 2 rooms from Hayato's room, "so, do you have a job today?"

"Yes," he dropped his head and I just patted G's head to cheer him.

"It's not like you who want to do anything to Vongola Hm?"

"But you still just awake and I want to spend more time with you," I chopped his head with same face than before. I know that he's joking, but I didn't want Vongola to destroyed because of his right hand man is too focused to his wife and leave Vongola. Okay, that's impossible, "today, Ruka and the other is coming back to the mansion. They didn't know that you still alive."

"_Souka_, I'll enjoy to make them scared," ops, that's my own attitude, sorry Lavina-san, "I mean, I really enjoy it when I meet with them again."

"Mom! Tsuna-sama want to hear you to playing a piano today! Can I bring him to hear your performance?!" Hayato who come to me with Tsuna and the other walked to me and smile, "I'll tell Tsuna-sama how beautiful of you when you playing a piano and he want to hear it!"

"Ah, is that true Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-yes, if Lavina-san—"

"You didn't want to call me auntie Tsunayoshi?" I make a fake hurt face and he just blushed before nodded his head. Why all of the children in here is so cute? But I still prefer Hayato of course, "so?"

"Yes, I want to hear you playing a piano aunt Lavina," he's still a cute but shy Tsunayoshi Taru (that's Giotto's name right?). But why? I tough he have a awesome father that can teach him to not look so clumsy.

_'I—I'm sorry mom, I'll be a good boy...'_

I don't know why but I remember about my nightmare and it looks more familiar when I look at Tsunayoshi. Why? I didn't understand, I just feel that Tsunayoshi know something about this.

"Mom/Lavina?"

"Eh?" I look at G and Hayato who just stare at me with that worried face.

"You still feel unwell?" Oh c'mon, I already at the bed for 1 week of course I already feel better even sometimes I still feel dizzy without the reason, "your face is still pale you know…"

"Ah, no—I just think about something," I shook my head and smile at them.

"Takeshi, you wanna go with us too?"

"Ahahaha, of course aunt Lavina!" I can see resembling between Ugetsu and Takeshi. Yeah, when I look at KHR series, I didn't believe that Ugetsu didn't have some… relation with Takeshi like the others.

"Okay, we'll take some breakfast and we'll go to piano room okay?"

"Okay!"

-oOo-

"Are you sure that you already feel better Lavina?"

I look at Namie who sit at next me when we got a breakfast. I just nodded and smile at her, okay she's a kind women with a beautiful face—it's so fit with Giotto's handsome face.

"That's good, oh I make some tea for you. It's good for your healthy," I look at a glass of tea in front of me. Since the first day of me in this place, Namie's tea is the one of my favorite.

"Thanks…"

'_No, Don't Amari!'_

I stopped when Lavina-san talked to me and when I want to turned my head back, someone nudging me from behind and make me drop the glass of tea in my hand. I look at behind and find Tsunayoshi whose his body was tremble like he was scared.

"I—I'm sorry aunt Lavina!"

"It's okay Tsunayoshi," I patted his head and I'm sure that I feel his body was tremble. Why? It's like Lavina-san who want me to stop drink the tea.

"Oh my, why you make Lavina drop her tea Tsu-kun?" Tsuna looked scared when he hear his mom's voice. I feel more confused, but I can't get it—why Tsuna is so scared with his mom?

"I'm sorry mom…"

"You didn't feel well Tsunayoshi?" Giotto look at Tsuna who just shook his head and didn't look at Giotto's eyes. And I know that Giotto feel something when he look at his son.

"Oh well, I think this isn't a time to drink some tea. So, you guys get back to work and we're going to make some fun," I look at G and the other who just dropped their head, "let's go!"

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryouhei is following me and Kyouya, Mukuro, and also Chrome—I didn't know where they are.

"Ah Tsu-kun, can you follow me for a while?"

"Okay mom…" I don't what I'm thinking, but I grabbed Tsuna's hand and hold him from his mother.

"What's wrong Lavina?"

"Ah, Tsuna is already promise me that he'll going with me today. So, before Ruka-san and the other coming let he'll be with me," I hugged Tsuna like I want to protect him from someone.

…

"Let him go with Lavina Namie," Giotto smile at his wife and look at her. I sense some of weird feeling when I look at Namie's eyes. It looks so calm but sometime it so dangerous, "I think Tsuna want it too…"

"Is that so Tsu-kun?"

I held his shoulder tighter than before, I can't let him go to his mother even I didn't know why.

"Yes mom, I—I want to be with Hayato-nii and the other…"

-oOo-

One week, I practice to playing piano, I realized that Lavina-san is the best teacher in the world. I already change a private teacher to teach me playing a piano, but Lavina-san is the best people than the other.

I play the song better than before, and more relax of course.

Behind me, Hayato and the other just stay calm and hear me until I finished the song and turned back to them. They clapped their hand and smile widely at me. Oh, how I want to hug them every time I look at them.

"Mom! I love how you played it, I can't wait to learn that from you," Hayato run onto me and hug me tightly. I hugged him back and stand from the piano's chair, "when I can learn it from you mom?"

"When your finger can reach the keys from the chair Hayato," I giggle when Hayato give me a pout but he just nodded and look at Tsunayoshi and the other.

"How's it Tsuna-sama?"

"I—It's so beautiful aunt Lavina, I really like it…"

"Hahaha, even my dad can't play like you did auntie!" I smiled at Takeshi.

"It's EXTREMELY PERFECT AUNT LAVINA!" I flinched when I hear Ryouhei's voice. Okay, he already have that Extremely voice at this age. Maybe it's from Knuckle? But I think Knuckle is calmer than Ryouhei.

When I want to say thank you to them, the door is opened and a long black hair women with ponytail style look at me with shocking face before run to me and hug me.

"Lavina, is that you?!"

'_Errr… who's she?'_

'_**Yamamoto Ruka, Ugetsu's wife and Takeshi's mom,**_' I nodded when I hear Lavina-san's voice and look at the women in front of me, _'__**oh, and she's my best friend…**_'

"Oh my god, how—I'll get Ugetsu when he already finished his job. How could he didn't say anything about you," she stroke my hair and look so worried about me. Uh, how can I say this, but I think the feeling when she look at me is different than Namie at a good way.

"I'm sorry Ruka, I just wake up a week ago and I… get amnesia, I forget some of my memories," I smile at her and she just stare at me, "I'm okay…"

"Okay, I believe in you," I nodded and now I look at the curly black hair women with Elena who just arrived and look at me with disbelieving face.

"Lavina?!" a pale blonde hair women—okay, just say Elena walking to in front of me and look at me for a moment. Okay, so I know that the look at Elena and Ruka is the same, and it means that Namie's look at me is the different thing, "oh my god, thanks goodness you still alive…"

"Sorry to make you worried Elena…"

"G—glad to see you come back Lavina-san," I stare at a curly black hair women who I know that her name is Asuka. Alaude married with her? He looks like a shy women and to pair with Alaude it's so—unbelievable.

"Nfufufu~ so, our beloved Lavina is come back hm~" Spade and Alaude is appeared from nowhere. Okay, I must adapt their attitude or I'll get a heart attack, "I think Mukuro and Chrome didn't lie to me, also the bird of this birdie son too."

"And why I didn't know about this Mr/dear Spade?!" Elena and Ruka glare at Spade who just gulped and looking away.

'_**Ruka and her attitude,**_' I can hear Lavina-san is laughing and I just swetadrop at the scene.

"But, I really feel happy Lavina… you're my first friend and I feel so sad when I hear that you're dead five years ago even I didn't understand how…"

"You can asked Ugetsu-san and the others, but maybe they took overtime today so, yeah just wait until their job is finished," I shrugged and smile at them, "ah, it's already this time? Can we get some food to lunch?"

"Okay, I'll make some sushi with the fish from Japan today!" Ruka raised her fist and walking away from the room, "we must celebrate Lavina's returned even you guys can't come with me. It's a girl and children time!"

"Ahahaha, I want to tasted your food again mom!"

"Okay, leave it to me Takeshi, I'll make some Ikura, Tobiko, and Salmon Sushi for you," hm, maybe she's at the same family with Tsuyoshi. I hope I didn't puked when I eat the sushi, because even if I'm a Japanese people, I don't like a sushi.

"Lavina?"

"I'm coming~" I walking to the door but I look at Tsuna who just stand and didn't walk with the other.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" I patted his shoulder, and I think I see him flinched when I patted his shoulder. Like he held something and I feel something inside his shirt. With a little forced, I turned him to me and pulled out his shirt to see some bandage which cover his shoulder like he had some injured at his body, "wha—"

"Mom, Tsuna-sama?" Hayato turned his head and look at us. When I want to say this to Hayato, Tsuna grab my hand and shook his head like he want to me to didn't tell it to the others.

"Uh, Hayato—can you go with the others? I want to talking with Tsuna for a while," I can see that Hayato is so confused but he just nodded and walked with Ruka and the other. When I see that they didn't in near us again, I stare at Tsuna's eyes.

"Tsuna… who did this to you?"

…

He just silent and look terrified like he can die if he told me.

"Tsuna, I didn't want to hurt you—I just want to asked you Tsuna, I'll help you," Tsuna bowed his head, and he didn't want to tell me anything, "Tsuna…"

"I—I'm sorry aunt Lavina, but I can't tell you… she can hurt Hayato-nii and the other," I can hear that her voice is shaken and he walking away from me who still shocked with that.

'_W—what just happening?'_

-oOo-

_I can see that children again, and that crazy women who still beat him. I want to help him, but my body can't move. It feels like I'm not in my body. Okay, maybe now I'm not in my own body, but at last I can still controlled it but not now._

_I can just watch when she beat the children who just called her mother. But who's the mother who beat her own children like this?_

"_You can see that Amari?" I can hear Lavina-san's voice and look at around but I can't find Lavina, "if you want to know what's going on, wake up now…"_

"_What?"_

_When I want to turned my face to Lavina, someone is in front of my face with the scary face and goggle at me._

"_You saw it, didn't you?!"_

-oOo-

I'm jerking from the bed with the cold sweat. W—what's that dream? It's so terrible and with Lavina-san's voice to wake me up, what's that?

I look at Hayato and G who already sleep at the next me, I can see that this is already 2 o'clock at the morning. But with that dream, I can't sleep again, I'm pretty sure. I looked around, but I can't find Lavina-san who usually at the room to look at her son and husband.

"Lavina-san?"

I stand up and fixed Hayato and G's blanket before walked away from Hayato's room. In the dark corridor, it only myself and one or two people who still guard the mansion and bowed their head to me.

I still looking at Lavina, and when I stopped at some corridor, I see that Lavina look at the window that connected to the room. When I'm walking to Lavina's side, I realized that the scene at that room is same with my dream. A crazy women who shout at kick someone at the room.

"Wha—"

"_Sssh…"_ I nodded and walking to the room, peeking at the door with opened it for a little. I can hear the cry from someone, and that crazy woman just ignored it and snapped him again and shout.

"Why you stopped me to poisoned that bitch?! And how could you deny me in front of the other!"

"B—but mom, aunt Lavina is a good people why do you want to kill her?"

"Don't asked me and just do what I want! You know what do you get when you didn't obey my command right?! Your father and your sibling is dead!"

"N—No mom, I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want but don't hurt them!" That voice, now I remember who's it. It's Tsuna, but if that's Tsuna—so the crazy women is…

"Good boy, your father will pround of you my dear Tsu-kun~" OH MY GOD! I—It's Namie? But—how?! And why she—

"_You can see the scene too right?"_I looked at Lavina who just look at me with the sad face. I just nodded, know what's she mean, _"it seems like if you're sleeping, sometimes I can send what I see at you from the dream…"_

"So, that night—you see this scene? And the caused that you stopped me to drink that tea…"

"_I'm a good friend of Ruka and Namie Amari, and I know them more that their husband. They are a good people and never do that especially to their own children…"_ I know, because I can see it from Ruka. But that Namie—I don't believe that she's a good people, _"when we arrived at the mansion, I already know that there's something different from Namie."_

"What do you mean?"

"_It feels like, she isn't Namie that I know…"_

"But if it isn't she, so who? Even Giotto and you can lied to her. And if you can't distinguish her face, it's her right? Or do you want to say that she have a twins or sister and she replace Namie's place to do something," Oh that's impossible right? Even if it's true, Giotto can sense it with his hyper intuition.

…

"_Her twins!"_

What?

"_She have a twins, yes—and I know that she can shut Giotto's Hyper Intuition…"_

"Why?"

.

.

.

"_Because she's a witch…"_

Say what?!

To be Continue

I'll explained later what does Lavina's mean with the witch and an explanation about Giotto's Hyper Intuition who can't detected Namie's lies. I need an antagonist, and I picked Namie's twins. Yes, she isn't Namie whose Giotto's wife and Tsuna's mom, and I'll explained it at next chapter.

How's the story until now? ^ ^ is it weird that I make this story like that?

I add a new group of people other than Mafia, Arcobaleno, and a normal people with a witch. And why? I also explained it next time okay :D

So~

Thanks for **kazuri-yuko98 **(I'll give some scene about them next time, now I give some serious scene and an introducing about an antagonist character. Thanks for your review ^ ^) | **OllieeBM **(Thank you :D I prefer G and Hayato's parentship than Giotto and Tsuna *not like I hate them, I love Giotto and Tsuna's parentship too*) | **animagirl **(Thank you ^ ^ if you have any idea again, just say to me and I'll try to make the scene :D and yes, she'll become son complex)

And of course thank you for anyone who already read, follow, and fave this story ^ ^

I'll be so glad that you still want to read it and leave the review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **My Tempesta

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **SI, OC Pairing, Bad Grammar

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

**Namie's POV**

**.**

"_Go away you witches!"_

_It's not like a flame or pacifier, witch is a bad figure for a normal people. They think that all of the witch is a bad people. But in fact, we have two type of the power—white spell and dark spell._

_My family is haunted by the people, my parents was killed by them leave me with my twin sister. My family is a white spell witch which always used our power to help the people and protect them with our magic. Dark spell witch is the people who used a spell with some media like voodoo and witchcraft to hurt the people._

_The different between the flame and our power is we didn't used our own power, but more on the nature power like wind, dark, and light. We controlled it, not create it. We used some voodoo or the spell but we—as a white spell witch have a vow to didn't hurt anyone with or without the same power. _

"_Why someone like us who have almost same power with that mafia is always threatened different from them?! They always haunted us and killed us like we're an animal!"_

"_They just didn't know about us sis… don't blame them…"_

"_You're too soft Namie, they killed our family! Why you still defend them?!" My sister is change after our family was killed, she begin to learn some of dark spell magic and little by little, she turn into the black spell witch._

_She hate anyone and start to hurt them even she killed them._

_-oOo-_

"_I don't care if you're a witch or not…"_

_Lavina is a kind people. She and Ruka is the first people who still want to be my friend after they know that I'm a witch as well as my family. _

"_We'll always be a friend okay?"_

"_T—Thanks Ruka, Lavina…" I always feel very safe when I'm with them. I'm not like my sister, I'm a shy people and even I'm not telling anyone that I'm a witch, I hard to make some friend._

"_Hey, I'll be performing at Cielo Café, wanna come?" Lavina is a talented people, and I know that she can be a professional pianist at the future. But she never want to leave Sicilly Town even many people want to take her to overseas._

_Oh, and she's a beautiful women—I can't count on her admire. And she never answer their feeling. I wonder how's her type. I'm not a popular or a talented people, and with my status as a witch, everyone was scared with me._

_So, until now I never feel anything like love or find someone that I like very much._

"_I heard that Vongola boss and his guardians want to come too at this place."_

_Until that day, when I look at Giotto._

_-oOo-_

"_I don't know a girls in here want to see your performance or just want to meet that man," Ruka is also a good women, she's athletic and she can played base ball even she's a women. _

_Even she's tomboy, she had a soft side too. She like a children and she's a good chef. _

_Yeah, I'm the one without a normal talent except the spell._

"_Giotto-san and the other always have a fans. I don't know why they know when or where they're going to this place," Lavina talking like she know him so well._

"_You know them?"_

"_Yap, I ever played at their mansion and meet—" I can see that Lavina's face is red and I never see Lavina like that, "someone…"_

"_Eeee~ who's he Lavina? Giotto Taru?"_

"_N—No, he isn't my type and Giotto-san just treat me like you two…"_

"_B—But I think you and Giotto can make a perfect couple Lavina…"_

"_Not you too Namie, I didn't like Giotto—"_

"_So, you hate me Lavina?" I shocked when I look at behind Lavina, when Giotto and his guardian talked to Lavina._

"_Of course not Giotto-san, don't threat me too. I know that you hear our conversation from the first time," Giotto just laugh and look at me, "oh, let me introduce my friends. He's Namie and Yamamoto Ruka."_

"_I—It's nice to meet you…"_

"_Nice to meet you too miss Namie, and by the way—I'm not with your friend, because she's with my right hand man," I look at Lavina who just talked with a red hair man with a tattoo at his right face, "I already hear anything about you."_

_Even the fact that I'm—_

"_Yes, even the fact that you're a witch," I shocked and look at Giotto who just smile at me like he didn't know that fact. If he know that I'm a witch, why he can still smile like that?_

"_I'm very interesting with your power. Can you tell me about that?"_

"_You didn't scared at me? I—I mean, everyone except Ruka and Lavina don't like me because of this status—even we can stop your flame with our spell if we want," yes, with some potion that made by us, we can make someone can't release their flame. And even Giotto's hyper intuition—we can stop it temporary with our spell._

"_But I know that some witch isn't do that. And with Lavina's story, I know that you're one of them," and only because his word, I already know that that's the first time I'm falling in love with someone._

_._

"_WHY ARE YOU MARRYING A MAFIA BOSS?!" _

_I know that when I decided to marrying with Giotto, my sister will mad at me. And she know about my marriage when I already pregnant with Giotto's son, Tsunayoshi._

"_I love him, and Vongola isn't same with the other mafia group sis! Don't blame them—"_

"_Mafia is the one that killed our family. Even they have a similar power with us, they haunted us because we're their threat! And now, you want to make a bond with them?! Leave him now Namie, or you'll regret it later…"_

_I know that she isn't just talked—I know that something can be happen if I didn't do what she want. But, I just can't—I love him, and I'll have a children with him._

"_S—sorry sis, I—I can't leave him… I really love him and our children…"_

"_So, you didn't want to hear me? Okay, you'll regret it when the time has come Namie… remember my word…"_

_._

"_Take some rest Namie, I'll be take Tsunayoshi at the baby's room and I'll be right back tomorrow…"_

_I nodded when Giotto, from the first time held our children. Until Tsunayoshi's born, I never hear anything about my sister and I think she already give up with her plan._

_At that time, I just gave birth to Tsunayoshi, and take some rest at the hospital's room. When I want to shut my eyes, I realized that someone was in this room._

_I turned my head and looking at the door when one of the nurse come with my children._

"_Eh? Why you bring Tsu-kun at my room? Is he okay?"_

"_Yes, he'll be alright… from now," my eyes is widen when that nurse appeared next me and inject me with something that make my body feel numb, "you didn't think that I'll forget what I say by myself right?"_

"_S—sis…" I feel very dizzy and can't move my body, "d—don't do anything to Tsunayoshi I begged you…"_

"_Why I must hear you? You can't do anything right now right? The potion that I injected at you will make your body feel numb," she smiled at me and look at Tsunayoshi, "now, what should I do with this cursed blood?"_

"_Don't hurt him… I begged you sis…"_

"_Why I must hear you Namie? You didn't want to hear me too right?" She controlled the wind and make Tsunayoshi float in the air. She bring him to the outside of the window._

_What did she want?! This room is at 12 floor from the ground!_

"_If I stop the spell, what will happen with your children Namie?"_

"_N—No stop it!"_

"_You can't used your power right? But don't worry, I didn't want to killed him yet," she returned Tsunayoshi and give him to me. I hugged him tightly and look at my sister, "say good bye to your son Namie. I'll take your place and used your identity to make Vongola suffered. I'll be a good wife and son, and I'll be destroyed that group from inside…"_

"_What?! I won't let you to do that sis!"_

"_Choose it! You let me to do that! Or you can see your children die now in front of your face!"_

_I was stunted—I can't let her to killed my children. But I didn't want to leave Giotto and let my sister to destroy Vongola. _

…

"_Giotto have a hyper intuition… even everybody can't distinguish us, but he can…"_

"_Not with one of our potion my dear Namie… Are you forget if we can shut the flame of that damn mafia? And I already make some potion special for your beloved husband…"_

_I know that I can't stop her even with my full power. Her power is already turned to black spell magic and it's stronger than mine. I look at Tsunayoshi who's still sleep and smile with teary eyes._

"_I'm sorry Tsu-kun, mom can't take care of you and your father. But remember this, I'll always be with you and always loving you forever…"_

-Amari's POV-

"W—wait what? A witch?"

It's so complicated! Mafia, Arcobaleno, and the witches? I'm a normal people and this is too much for me to understand it. I look at Lavina who just nodded.

"_Namie didn't tell us about her sister too much. But I know that she isn't a good people," _I sighed and turned away. I can't do anything to Tsunayoshi from now, but I never let Namie to touch Tsuna again.

"What's the different between Witch and Flame user like Giotto-san and the other?"

"_I ever heard from Namie, that they didn't used their own power. They utilized the nature power like a wind, fire, ice, light, dark, and water. It's different like Giotto-san and the other who can create the power, they can just controlled the power that already exist," _I nodded and walking with Lavina to Hayato's room again, _"they can make a cursed or a potion with a various effect to stop the flame is the one of their power."_

"Permanent?"

"No, just temporary…"

"And Giotto's Hyper Intuition? She closed it with one of her potion?" Lavina-san is just nodded and I already know why she didn't want to me to drink Namie (or whoever she is)'s tea, "I think I should go to psychiatry…"

"_This is too much for you?"_

"Yes."

"_I'm sorry,_" I dropped my head and sighed before opened the door in front of me.

-oOo-

"I want to go to outside the mansion," G and the other just look at me when we're eating the breakfast, "with the children!"

"Why is so suddenly?"

"I—I'm so boring inside the mansion. Can I?" I look at G who just look away from me, "G?"

"Okay, but you're going with Lampo okay?" Giotto smile at me and Lampo who just eating his meal was coughing because of the shock, "you didn't have a job today right Lampo?"

…

"Yes Giotto," Lampo is a lazy people, and I feel sorry with him. But if I didn't take Tsuna away from that crazy women, he'll die for sure.

"But I want to spend my time with Tsu-kun," Namie's sister (I didn't know who's her name) look with a (fake) sweet face and look at Tsuna who just shivered with just her voice, "you want to spend your time with your mother right?"

"Y—Y—"

"But you already spend your time with him every day Namie, can I just bring him for a while? Giotto?" I look at Giotto that think about my word before nodded his head.

"Okay, Tsunayoshi has not be gone with a long time. So, I'm pretty sure that he want it too," I look at Tsuna who just look at his father before nodding. When I look at Namie sister's face, I can see a glare that she send to Tsuna.

"Can I come too?" Ruka look at me and smile like a puppy. Yes, she's an energic women for sure. I nodded and she looks very happy.

-oOo-

"Tsuna, I know that your mom thread you so bad."

When I walked in town with Ruka and the others, I grab Tsuna's hand and walking with him while talked with him. He just stare at me and bowed his head.

"Why you didn't tell your father about this?"

"B—because, I didn't want mom to fighting with father. A—and, I don't want mom to threat my siblings and father," I can see that he'll be a good leader if that crazy women didn't threat him so bad, "please aunt Lavina, don't say that to the other…"

"Okay, but I'll be with you and can't just let her to threat you like yesterday again," Tsuna look at me and just nodded.

"Tsuna-sama, mom lets have some cake!" Hayato was running at us and grab my hand dragged me to Ruka and the others. I just nodded and patted his head.

-Tsuna's POV-

Aunt Lavina is very kind and I can't help but feel so jealous with Hayato-nii. But, I didn't hate Hayato-nii, I already be grateful with my mom. Ryouhei-nii didn't have a mother and he never fell upset, so I won't be so jealous with the other.

"Tsuna-sama, where are you?!"

A snapped out from daydream and realized that I already separated from Hayato-nii and the other. I was panicked, I never walking alone in the town and now I can't find anyone that I know.

"H—Hayato-nii, where are you?"

I'm running and search to everybody that I know, and I didn't stop until I dumped into someone.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," I look at a hoodie lady that cover her face with her hoodie, "a—are you okay miss?"

"Y—Yes, it's alright…" I look at her who just shivered when I want to touch her. Am I do something wrong to her?

"I—I'm sorry if I do something wrong with you miss, are you alright?"

"Y—yes," she still didn't look at me for a while and when she look at me, I can see the same color eyes with me and my mother. And her hair looks almost same with mom, "are you… Tsu-ku—Tsunayoshi Taru?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"A—ah, who's the one who didn't know Vongola Primo's son right? Why are you in here alone?" Father say to not talking with a stranger, but my intuition say that I must believe this lady. Father also say that sometimes I must follow my intuition.

"I'm separated with my aunt and sibling miss," I feel like I almost crying without the reason. She look at me and with that soft eyes. It's different from aunt Lavina, but it feel so warm like when father look at me.

"Is that so? I'll help you to find your siblings okay?" She reach her hand and waiting for me to grab it. And I grab her hand and she touch it so soft, who's she?

"How old are you Tsunayoshi?" She walked and talked to me.

"I'm five years old this year! Father say that I'm a big boy now," she chuckled and stroke my hair.

"You're so cute Tsunayoshi, do you love your parents?"

"Yes, father is a kind people and mom—sometimes can be so kind with me…"

"Sometimes?"

"A—ah, it's nothing miss," I smiled at her and shook my head. I don't know why I can talked with her very easy. Even with father and aunties I can't talked so easily like this.

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Ah that's Hayato-nii! Thanks for help miss—" when I want to say thank you, she hug me and burned her face into my hair. I feel something wet at my hair, like this lady is crying at my head, "a—are you alright miss?"

"Be a good boy Tsu-kun… I always loving you no matter what—" My eyes is widen when I hear that, and when I want to talked again, she already disappeared from in front of me.

"Tsuna-sama, are you alright?!"

I just keep quite and looking at in front of me.

"Tsuna, why are you crying?!" I didn't realized that my eyes is already wet. I didn't know why am I crying like this. It looks like, I even meet that lady before and I even hear that word.

It feels like, she's…

"Mom…"

To be Continue

Sorry I can't update for 2 days because my laptop is broken and I can't write the story. And maybe for the next chapter until my laptop is fix, I only can update 2-3 days for one chapter ._.

This chapter is telling more flash back than the story line. And I explain some of the description of the witch. They have two group—white spell magic, and dark spell magic.

They different from everyone who have a flame. If the flame user like Giotto and the other can **create **a power of their will, the witch can only **controlling **the nature power.

They also can create a potion with a various effect even to stop someone flame or to closed the hyper intuition. But not permanent just for a temporary. Namie's sister used the tea to enchant Giotto and the other, also Amari before Lavina is stopping her.

Any question about the different between them? :D

Thank you for all of your review, fave, and followers of this story. I'm very happy with that, and I'll appreciate if you all still leave a review from this story ^^

**Nellie Nightshade **(Yes, she isn't Giotto's wife but her twins. And at this chapter I already answer your question. Lavina giving them to her, it's like a connection between Amari and Lavina :D Amari have a normal life before reborn at KHR World, that's why for the first time, she really want to returned to her world :D) | **Kazuri-yuko98 **(Yes, poor Tsuna, but when they find out about Namie, I'm pretty sure that Tsuna's life is better than this. Thank you for your review XD) | **Analanat **(Sorry for the late update :D) | **animagirl **(Of course, Amari and Lavina will take Tsuna away from that crazy women :D) | **Starlight346 **(Yes, Namie and her family is the witches ^^)


End file.
